


The White Death Knocks At Your Door

by Deca_Suffrage



Series: AUs- A Heck of a Lot of Them [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Abusive Parents, All the stories are interconnected, Angst, Aomine's parents are abuse, Beware the White Death, Breaking and Entering, Depression, Did You Hear That?, Established Relationship, I would kill for Momoi's mother, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jesus - Freeform, M/M, Momoi is aromatic, Multiple Suicides, Smut, This is really fucking dark, Wait for the telltale knock, You learn about her in stories, Young Love, conspiring, like this one, read between the lines, sad/happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-05 17:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16371956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deca_Suffrage/pseuds/Deca_Suffrage
Summary: What a surprise. Nine souls just lined up for him.[For the best beta that a girl could ask for!]





	The White Death Knocks At Your Door

**Author's Note:**

  * For [i_finally_have_an_ao3_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_finally_have_an_ao3_account/gifts).



> I know that I've already written an All Hallow's Eve fic, but I had 10 extra days and so...yeah...

It first comes to Kise. (His soul is so bright and sunny.)

* * *

Kise flopped down on his bed, throwing his hand over his head as a laugh burst out of his mouth. _I kissed Senpai._ He thought gleefully, covering his mouth with his hands to stop the near insane giggles.

 _I kissed Senpai and I didn’t get kicked or hit or beaten_ . Kise let his hand flop to the bed and let his elated giggles, golden hair making a halo around his head. _Senpai likes me back!_ Kasamatsu wasn’t know for being a homophobe, per se, but he was known for avoiding relationships at all cost.

And Kise had just kissed him.

He raised a hand to his lips, wiping them as they tingled. _That was amazing..._ Kise’s toes curled as he twisted out of bed, walking out of his room and strolling downstairs, humming as he did so.

“Kise Ryouta, just where do you think that you’re going with that stupid smile on your face?” Someone barked behind him, and Kise turned to look at his older sister, Atyuli. Atyuli shared the Kise family traits, from the perfect figure to the kissable lips.

“Nowhere.” Kise smirked, running his hand through his hair, “What do you need me-”

“That’s bullshit and we both know that Ryouta. Now spill or I tell Tuliga.”

“You wouldn’t!” Kise laughed, calling her bluff. Neither of them _ever_ messed with the eldest child- neither of them had a death wish.

“Fine, fine,” Atyuli relented, “But still, what happened?” She asked as she dragged Kise away to the living room and shoved him into the chair while she got into the chair next to him, golden hair tossed backwards so that it wouldn’t get in the way.

“I kissed him.” Kise admitted after a few second, staring at the picture of his entire family right behind his sister, “And I didn’t get kicked, or hit, or-”

“You’re _joking_ .” His sister just cut off forcing Kise’s eyes onto her before she continued on, “You _cannot_ be serious. There is no what that-”

“He did!” Kise replied, “I think that he likes me!”

“There’s definitely a chance baby brother.” Atyuli sad affectionately, rustling Kise’s hair as she did so, “Just make sure that you talk to him about _everything_.” She warned, wagging her hand in front of Kise’s face, “The very last thing that you’re going to want is any misunderstandings. I’ve missed five catches- four boys and two girls- that way,” Atyuli waved her hands around, and Kise sighed heavily, “Ah, that summer was a thing of-”

“Atyu-chan. Please.” Kise’s mother said as she dropped some groceries next to them, “We’ve all heard about the magical summer and how they all thought that you were cheating on them.” She kissed Atyuli on the head, before turning to Kise, “It’s bedtime-uh uh.” She started as Kise opened his mouth to argue, “You have a test tomorrow, and you better hope that you at least get a C on it.” She warned, wagging her finger at Kise.

Sometimes, Kise wondered if his sister was somehow the reincarnation of his mother. Even if she wasn’t dead.

“Fine.” He relented, making his way to his room, “You can keep on talking Atyu-chan.” He smirked to himself as his sister began talking again, no doubt bombarding their mother with the story of how she had met six people, and then, through some kind of magic, they all figured out about each other and dumped her- at the same time.

He slipped into his room and locked the door behind him, before his gaze was turned to his phone, which was buzzing and vibrating on top of his counter. He grabbed it, and turned it on, before he frowned at the message that he had just gotten.

_The White Death is widely considered as only a myth, a story to scare children into being grateful, so that they won’t do the same. (Once for your skin.)_

He only got that far before he heard the knocks at his door.

Kise turned towards the door, peering at in confusion, before he heard the knocks again.

_Knock knockknockknockknockknockknock._

_Why is someone knocking?_ Kise asked himself before he threw the door open. There was...no one--Kise gasped as something _reached into his chest_ and grabbed something, twisting its hand in Kise before it pulled something out- and suddenly Kise was very, very cold.

It hurt.

So cold that it hurt.

Kise reached into his closet, before he turned around and disconnected the charging cord from his laptop. It was made to be long so that it could easily cover large distances.

He wrapped one end around his neck, and the other end around the light fixture.

He was careful, so that he wouldn’t be heard by his family as he kicked the chair away.

It hurt.

So much.

He couldn’t breathe, but he was choking, gasping for breath. He could feel unconsciousness closing in on him, but he wanted it to come faster, so that it could take away all that pain that he was feeling.

His feet are dangling above the floor, but he couldn’t feel them anymore.

Dark spots were dancing in his vision now, making it so hard to see.

And he still couldn’t _breathe_.

 _I hate life._ He thought, the first time he had thought after coming in contact with it, _I hate everything about it, from the way that people destroy themselves to get the tiniest glimpse of happiness to the way that some people will destroy others over it._

 _Life is utter worthless. Though_ **_mine isn’t_ ** _._

Kise’s eyes went from slammed shut to wide open as he could feel blood vessels bursting, as he struggled, trying to do something.

 _My life is not worthless. I will_ **_not_ ** _die here._

Kise kicked out his feet, trying to make some sound so that his family could find him- but every was so far away. Unconsciousness hit him like a truck, and his last thought was _Beware the White Death._

* * *

“Bye Dai-chan!” Momoi chirped as she parted ways with her childhood friend. Aomine just turned away from Momoi as if she hadn’t said anything. One most days, Momoi would run up to him and plant a kiss on his cheek, but she knew that Aomine had been off center all day.

Kise Ryouta had killed himself.

Momoi didn’t even know until halfway through the day, when she was called to the office. There was a police officer there, and the first question that she was asked was ‘Do you know of the death of Kise Ryouta?’. She had cried when she first heard those words. It only got worse from there.

Kise had killed himself. There had seemingly been no reason for it, but he had. His family found him hanging from a light fixture, face twisted in agony as his legs dangled above the floor. Momoi had looked at the police reports in the bathroom and it was gruesome. Everything that he could have used to save himself was so far away, and the reports stated repeatedly that it seemed like he tried to fight it in the end.

Momoi had ended up crying so much that one of her classmates ended up knocking on her door and asking her what had happened. Momoi made up an excuse that was partly an excuse, but ended up just running out of the bathroom in the end.

“Mother?” Momoi called out as she walked into the house, dropping the keys back into her pocket.

“I’m here Momoi dear!” Her mother called out from the kitchen, “Just making dinner!” Momoi had inherited many things from her mother, but her skill at cooking was not one of them, “Do you want spaghetti or lasagna?” She asked her daughter Momoi walked into the kitchen before Momoi’s mom took a second look at her, turned off the stove, and walked over to Momoi.

Momoi turned her eyes away as tears filled them when her mother put her hands on Momoi’s cheeks, forcing her head to look forwards.

“What happened Satsuki?” Her mother said quietly, calling Momoi by her first name. Momoi burst into tears, not like the crocodile tears that she and Kise used to burst into- at least she used them with some sort of decorum. She shuddered into her mother’s arms and buried her face into her mother’s torso.

“Ki-Ki- Ki-chan- Ki-chan killed himself.” Momoi sobbed, nearly intelligible, but her mother pulled her closer all the same, shaking slightly as well.

“I-” Her mother stopped for a second, choked up, “I’m so _sorry_ Satsuki. I’m _sorry_.” Momoi let out another sob before her mother pulled her back and looked directly into her eyes, “You know what?” Her mother began, both eyes, although one was hazel and the other one was pink and matched Momoi’s one eyes, “Sit tight and I’m going to make us some tarts.”

“Cherry?” Momoi asked as she tried to stop sobbing, rubbing her eyes. Her mother smiled at her.

“Of course Satsuki. Just give me a couple of minutes.”

* * *

“Are you sure that you’re okay Satsuki?” Her mother asked for the fiftieth time as Momoi scooped more cherry filling into her tart, along with taking more tart crust, “This is going to resonate within you for a long time, and it almost destroyed _me_ once.” Momoi stopped eating for a second to look at her mother.

“What happened?” She asked quietly, still wary about approaching the subject.

“It was,” Her mother began, leaning backwards and crossing her legs, “One of the people in my friend group. I wasn’t close to them at all really.” She sighed, and dropped her spoon, “It took us too long to notice that no one was really close to them. Way too long. She was normally just...kinda quiet and introverted, so we didn’t really...pay much attention to her.” Her mother put her head in her hands, shaking slightly, “We found out about her a week later. Her parents were influential enough that they could keep it out of the news for a couple of days...God.” Her mother let out a choked laugh, “We didn’t even notice that she had been gone for the last few days.”

Her mother curled up into a ball and began sobbing, “I don’t even know what’s she’s like anymore. All I remember is what I told the people: she was quiet and loved to bake. I can’t even remember what she used to bake.” Momoi slipped into her mother’s chair and wrapped her arms around the taller woman, tearing starting to appear in her eyes as well.

“I really am a horrible mother.” Her mother laughed as she wrapped her arms around Momoi, “Always feeding my child treats, letting my child hang out with her boyfriend-”

“Dai-chan is not my boyfriend!” Momoi argued, rolling her eyes at her mother, “At least I’m not the one who _dates_ guys.”

“Hey!” Her mother put her hand to her chest dramatically, “I’m not like you Satsuki! My heart isn’t a block of ice!”

“Like father’s?” Momoi said out of the side of her mouth.

“Don’t you ever dare to compare me to that man again.” Her mother snapped, though her tone was teasing and there was a smile on her face, “Up to your room young lady!” Her mother scooted over until Momoi fell out of her chair. She rolled her eyes at her mom and took the rest of her tart upstairs with her.

She closed the room door behind her and went to her laptop, which she had _constantly_ plugged in, in case of any last seconds emails that she could get, or a recorded practice match that she was having a hard time getting her hands on.

 _Ping_. Momoi went to her email, to look at the new message that she had just gotten. She looked at it curiously. The email address was one that she didn’t recognize- oh wait. She remembered now. She had subscribed to a newsletter a few days ago, so this must be them.

She opened the email and her eyes instinctively latched onto one sentence.

 _Once upon a time, a long time ago, there was a woman who_ **_hated_ ** _life. She hated everything about it, from the way that people destroyed themselves to get the simplest glimp of happiest, to the way that people tore others apart over it. (Twice for your hair.)_

 _Who sent this to me?_ Momoi thought before a knocking at the door caught her attention.

_Knockknock knockknockknockknockknock._

_What is mom doing?_ Momoi thought affectionately as she threw open the door, “Do you-” There was something there. Barely an outline- but something was there. She fainted at she felt a hand reach into her chest.

When she came to, she was on the floor and everything was so _so so_ cold. She shivered as she raised herself to her feet, trying to figure out what had just gone on.

 _Life is so simplistic_ . She thought as she turned on the water in the bathtub. The water was scalding and steam seemed to be drifting off of it as it splashed against the tub, some of it hitting Momoi’s knees. She reeled backwards and locked the door. _All people see when they look at me is a pair of big boobs. That’s all people care to see. Let them see that in the police reports._ She scoffed as she stripped, throwing her clothes to the ground.

She preened in the mirror, like she had never done in life. She was...above average for sure, but not what she wanted. She turned off the valve and walked into the bathtub. She opened her mouth, took in all of the water that she could- it hurt so much, it was scalding her whole body- and breathed in.

It hurt like fire. She was inhaling fire and it ran into her lungs, burning her from the inside. She choked in it, but it was already filling her lungs. _I want to die_. She thought with a smile on her face though her body and mind were panicking.

The water overwhelmed her.

* * *

Aomine was its third victim. (His soul was bitter and helpless.)

* * *

 

Aomine was in his bed. Not moving. Not talking. If could avoid breathing then he would. Alas, he couldn’t do that. Just like he couldn’t stop Momoi from drowning herself.

Her mother had confronted him about it, wondering if there was anything that he knew about it, or anything that he could have done.

He didn’t even know that she was dead.

She didn’t leave anything behind. Not even a note. Not even a recording. She just...killed herself. Her mother found her body in the bathtub when she tried to call Momoi down for dinner. Momoi was in the tub, face down, bobbing.

Like she was an old toy.

Her clothes had been thrown to the ground, and she was naked in there. When her mother moved to fish her out, she had been scalded by the water. Momoi’s skin was raw and pink, and it had looked close to the same shade of her hair and eyes. _Too close._ Aomine’s stomach had heaved and he rushed the to the toilet so that he could throw up.

Somehow, he had gotten back home. He had a vague idea that his mother would walk into the house, drag him out of bed, and try to explain the situation to him- though he already knew everything.

Momoi was dead.

His childhood friend- his _best_ friend- was dead. And he had no _clue_ . No clue what she was going through, no clue that she _felt_ this way. It was just about breaking him. Aomine curled his legs up to his chest until he was in the fetal position, hot tears running down his face as he cried.

His bedroom door swung open and Aomine moved from his position for a second to look up at the person that had just entered, before he realized that he was right and flipped back open to hide his tears from his mother as long as he could.

He didn’t try to fight it when his mother tore his bedsheets away.

“Get up Daiki.” She snapped, letting the bedsheets fall to the floor, “You’re going to have to talk to the police. _Again_.” When Aomine didn’t move, she kicked him hard, until he fell off the bed and tumbled to the floor, “Listen up Daiki. Two of your friends killed themselves. Get over it. Since you were close to both of them, you have to testify that you had nothing to do with it.

“I actually vouched for you so that they wouldn’t take you out of your lessons- god knows that you need them- so that you could accurately testify without blubbering your head off.” Aomine’s head was yanked up as he was forced to his feet, “And it was all for fucking nothing.” She sneered, “Get ready, we’re leaving.” His mother commanded as she shoved him out of his room, and he nearly stumbled and almost touched the wall.

“Do you want to know how much time your father spends on that?” His mother screeched, and Aomine reeled backwards just in time to not touch it, “More than I would _ever_ spend on your habit of basketball if you weren’t so _good_ at it.”

“You worthless little brat!” His father screeched out from the kitchen somewhere down the hall. His mother smirked at him before throwing an old pair of basketball shoes at his face. Aomine caught them just in time and tried his best not to think about how much pain he was going to be in by the time that the investigation happened.

His mother marched him into the car and Aomine slipped in without complain, his feet already aching in the undersized shoes. His mother set a fast pace, and they got to the police station so quickly that Aomine hadn’t noticed that they had gotten there until he noticed that his mother was getting ready to yank him out of the car.

Aomine quickly left the door, making sure that the door didn’t slam behind him and followed after his mother as she entered the building. Several of her co-workers smiled at her while glancing at Aomine suspiciously. His mother just gave them a worrying smile back.

He was sure that she didn’t care apart what they thought of him, just that it couldn’t be traced back to her.

“Hey guys!” His mother chirped happily as she opened a door. Aomine slipped in after her, and easily deduced that it was the interrogation room, the same one that he had been in before, “My son is here!” She grabbed Aomine’s shoulders and it took all that he had to not flinch back, “Teenagers.” She said, as if she was trying her best to fake love, “Never talking to adults.” Aomine didn’t even try to fix this mistake.

“The same son that got charged with having drugs?” One man out of the three men in the room asked cynically, “Oh wait, I forgot that you only have one child.” His mother’s hold tightened.

“Both of you, clam it.” The oldest male in the rom commanded, “Sotoki, you know that those were placed there. This isn’t America, where that kind of bias is natural. We have standards here!” The man snapped as his face slowly grew redder.

“Calm down.” The third man said before he turned to Aomine, “Please sit down and we’ll get your statement.” Then he turned to Aomine’s mother, “Please excuse us, we don’t want anyone that might-”

“Interfere with the statement. I know!” His mother said cheerily, “Make sure that you tell the truth Daiki.” She chirped as she slipped out of the door.

“Alright then.” The third man said, “What were your relationships with Momoi Satsuki and Kise Ryouta.”

“Kise-” Aomine’s voice broke and he had to start again, “He used to be my teammate. In basketball. He went to Kaijo, and I went to Touou, so we don’t usually see each other often. But he was always happy to see just about everyone.” Aomine added at the end, all of the ‘was’s’ and the ‘used to’s’ almost making him sick.

He left out the part where Kise always had a smile on his face and would do his best to lift everyone’s spirits. He left out the part when Aomine thought of all the people in Teiko as family- a thousand times better than the actual family that he had. He left out the part where Kise’s eyes seemed so big, his smile to side, and how every movement was graceful.

He could say that he liked boobs all he wanted, but he couldn’t deny that he felt _something_ for Kise. It hit him one day, out of the blue, when he and Kise were having a one-on-one. Every step that Aomine made, Kise matched, and even though Aomine won in the end, he felt like there was something that he was losing-

“And Momoi Satsuki?” The first man prompted, a smirk on his face.

“Momoi was my childhood friend.” Aomine replied simply, though his hands were curling into his pants, his nails digging into his palms, “We had known each other for forever. She had been fine forever- no depression. There wasn’t a problem that she had that I didn’t know about,” Aomine announced vehemently.

“Then what happened?” The second man asked, sympathy in his eyes, “Do you have any clue that could have pushed either of them to do that?”

“No clue.” Aomine admitted, doing his best to keep the tears back. If he started crying, he wasn’t going to ever be able to stop, “Did you check their phones?”

“We did.” The first man smirked, “Maybe you would like to see this?” He handed over a phone with a pink case, and Aomine’s hands shook as he took it, a tear slipping out of his eyes which he furiously wiped back.

Aomine opened the phone, and looked at the last text message that Momoi got.

After reading over it several times, most of it seemed to be gibberish, but Aomine could read a few lines easily and read them back to the police officers, “ _Such a simplistic thing life is. He thought. I don’t want to be part of it anymore. (Thrice for your bones)_ ” Just as Aomine finished, the first man slammed his hands on the table.

“Kid, how can you read that?” Aomine gave him a confused look as he tried his best to not look like he was fighting back bile.

“It’s Japanese…” Aomine said tentatively, and he reeled back as the first man’s fist came racing towards his head. The second man caught the punch, and brought the first man to the ground. As they scuffling there, Aomine felt a hand wrap around his arm.

“Let’s get out of here.” The third man said as he dragged Aomine out of the room, “Be careful.” He said out loud before he whispered, “ _Everyone knows_.” Aomine looked at him incredulously from a moment before he turned his gaze back towards the door and looked at his mother.

She was standing on the wall right in front of the door, typing on her phone. She looked up in surprise when Aomine came out, but she didn’t look up.

“Sorry Daiki.” She said sweetly, albeit a little distracted, “Can you give me a few minutes?” Aomine nodded and he wandered off, hoping to everything that was out there that he heard the third man correctly.

He was almost at his breaking point.

_Knockknockknock knockknockknockknock._

Aomine looked at the cleaning closet oddly before he opened it.

When he came back to, he was so very _very_ cold. And also standing on the side of the highway. He was looking side to side as if he had the intention to cross, but he knew that that wasn’t the case.

 _I want to erase myself from this Earth._ The thought ran unbidden through his head and Aomine had no time to react before he leapt forwards. (The driver was brought in for questioning, but it wasn’t his fault. There was just no way to stop in time.)

* * *

Murasakibara was the next victim. (And his soul was as sweet as candy but as bitter as chlorine.)

* * *

 

”That’ll be 300 yen.” Murasakibara handed over the money as his sister, Mao, looked over his shoulder at what he was buying.

It had only been two months.

It had been two months and he was still on lockdown. Every single movement was watched carefully watched, from his father to his sister- who was the one watching him right now. It was time for winter break, so she was back from college. Murasakibara wasn’t sure that it was if she wanted to spend time with them, or to make sure he was wasn’t going to drink bleach or something as equally as ridiculous as that.

“What’s that Mura-chan?” Mao asked, sharp eyes peering into Murasakibara’s own, “Apple, strawberry, pineapple?”

“Mango.” Murasakibara replied as he bit into the pastry, and it flaked apart in his mouth. The sweet spread on it nearly melted on his tongue and he sighed to himself before he turned to Himuro, who was watching him while trying not to seem like he was staring, “Are you ready to go?” Murasakibara asked him.

“Of course Atsushi.” Himuro answered cooly, but the edges of his lips twitched up and his cold eyes danced, “Let’s get going-” His gaze flickered over to Mao for a second, “-ah, can we?”

“Fine, fine.” His sister agreed, turning to walk out of the store before turning back for a second and giving her taller brother a conspiring wink that Murasakibara didn’t quite understand before she walked out of the door, “Just make sure that he’s able to think straight.” She threw over her shoulder as the bakery’s door jangled when she walked out.

Murasakibara glanced at Himuro, “What was she talking about?” His boyfriend rolled his eyes before plucking the remaining pieces of pastry from Murasakibara’s hands. Before Murasakibara could even think twice, Himuro was already out of the door, the bell ringing behind him. Murasakibara took chase, keeping his boyfriend in his sight as he tried to catch up to him.

If they had been in an empty field, then if would have been easy. Instead, they were running through the streets and Murasakibara would be the very first person to admit that it takes him _forever_ to get through any kind of crowd. Despite his height, he’s the type of person to get pushed around inside of pushing other people out of the way.

Murasakibara finally caught up to his lover when the shorter male dove into a park, giving Murasakibara enough free space to catch up to Himuro and wrap his arms around him, lifting him up into the air as Himuro struggled, breaths coming out in slight huffs.

“Give me my pastry.” Murasakibara growled and Himuro shivered in his grasp.

“Fine.” Then Himuro- while Murasakibara watched in abject horror- placed the last bite of pastry into his mouth. Then he spoke around it, “If you want it, come and get it.” Himuro winked at Murasakibara but the taller male didn’t think twice before twirling Himuro around in his arms before kissing him deeply.

Himuro sighed and opened his mouth and Murasakibara moved the pastry, but not before Himuro’s hand was tightening in his hair and deepening the kiss. The pastry melted between their mouths, but Murasakibara found that he could care less as he wrapped his arms around Himuro’s waist and pulled him closer.

Himuro pulled back with a gasp and slitted eyes. He held out his hand before Murasakibara, and he took it, ignoring the breeze that ran over his hand while Himuro dragged them both back to his house.

As soon as they had gotten through the door, Himuro had pushed Murasakibara’s back against it, leaving Murasakibara to lock the door.

Murasakibara let out a tense breath before Himuro pulled him down by the collar of his sweater and meshed their lips together. Murasakibara placed his hands on Himuro’s waist as he walked away from the door, guiding Himuro to his couch.

Himuro smoothly sat down, taking Murasakibara with him, who sat down very ungraciously and nearly fell on top of Himuro in the process, who just managed to get out of the way in time. Himuro opened his mouth to say something, eyes twinkling although he still looked serene, but Murasakibara silenced him with another kiss.

He waited until Himuro opened his mouth, and then he slowly invaded Himuro’s mouth, moving slowly just like he knew Himuro liked it. Himuro let out a small sigh from underneath him as Murasakibara’s hands curled into his hair, scratching the area Murasakibara knew was sensitive from lots of practice.

“Mmapf.” Himuro said...or articulated was more accurate. Murasakibara pulled off of Himuro, so that the shorter male could speak, “Is your plan just to tease me or…” Murasakibara’s breath hitched as Himuro placed his hands- which were still cold- on his stomach, “Or are you actually planning on fucking me?”

If Himuro had worded it like _that_ their first time, then Murasakibara would have run for the hills and never would have looked back once. Thankfully, his boyfriend had mountains of tact. Enough for both of them.

Murasakibara just kissed Himuro harder in response, using his hands to make quick work of the shorter male’s shirt, the buttons falling open easily to reveal the pale, sleek chest that had haunted- and still haunted- Murasakibara’s dreams.

As Murasakibara moved to get rid of Himuro’s shirt as well, Himuro broke the kiss, cheeks red and his lips swollen.

“Hold up Atsushi.” He teased as he looked directly into Murasakibara’s eyes. The taller male jumped instinctively when he felt a hand playing with the belt on his pants. A small smirk was on Himuro’s face as he made careful but quick work of Murasakibara’s pants, discarding them so that they laid somewhere on the ground, “We need to be even.” Himuro teased as he took off his pants as well while Murasakibara’s eyes followed his every movement- specially when his covered eyes was uncovered for a moment when Himuro’s head swung backwards.

“I guess so…” Murasakibara agreed tentatively as Himuro popped open the drawer besides the couch with one hand while he used the other to get rid of Murasakibara’s boxers and stroke him. Murasakibara’s hips jumped up in surprise, and his mouth fell open to let a low moan fly loose. Himuro plunged his fingers inside of himself for a few seconds, his eyes fluttering closed for a second, a soft moan came out of his mouth as he hit his prostate. His thighs shook as it happened, and Murasakibara moved to pull him closer by Himuro moved by himself, pulling his fingers out.

“You’re ready Atsushi…” Himuro nearly sang and Murasakibara’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as Himuro sat down on top of him and that was when he realized that, sometime in all of this, they managed to change positions so that Murasakibara was the one lying down with their back to the couch.

“God…” Himuro murmured from above him as his hips ground down against Murasakibara when he was fully seated, “You _really_ don’t get any smaller.” Murasakibara flushed at that, the embarrassment overcoming the lust for a second. Himuro smirked down at him, his calm mask finally crumbling, before Murasakibara moved his hands, so that one hand was on Himuro’s waist, while the other was pumping his short. Murasakibara watched on with a sort of hungry determination as he saw gray eyes roll into the back of Himuro’s head.

“ _Atsushi_ .” Himuro moaned out as he fell forwards, placing his hands just on either side of Murasakibara’s head. Their pace was brutal. Himuro was hot and tight, and Murasakibara tried to make sure that every thrust hit Himuro’s prostate. When Himuro dug his nails into the couch, scraping just past Murasakibara’s ears, Murasakibara knew that Himuro was almost there. “ _F-Fuck_.” He cried out Murasakibara’s name as he came, Murasakibara just a few seconds behind him.

“Should we shower?” Murasakibara asked after a few minutes when they were both done cleaning up.

“No, that shouldn’t be-” Himuro’s phone buzzed. They both turned to him, and Himuro gave him an embarrassed glance, his expression clear for him to see, “I’ll get that.” Murasakibara looked over his shoulder as Himuro opened his phone, before he proceeded to read that text message that he had gotten

Most of it Murasakibara couldn’t even begin to understand, all of it except for one line.

_One day, once upon a time, when her family was out of the house, she set every last one of her possessions on fire, so that she could erase herself from this Earth. (Four times for your heart.)_

He had no clue what it meant at all. He looked closer into the rest of the message, but he couldn’t figure out what it was saying, no matter how hard he looked.

“This might just be spam-” Both men jumped as they heard a tapping at the window.

_Knockknockknockknock knockknockknock_

“Did you hear that too?” Himuro asked as he glanced at the window. Murasakibara nodded. That sounded like a knock, but it came from the window in the bathroom. Himuro quickly gestured, showing that Murasakibara was going to open the window while he would be answering the door armed with a baseball bat.

Murasakibara moved into position quickly.

“Now!” Himuro screeched and Murasakibara shoved open the window.

Then he was suddenly all so cold.

 _My body is my own possession_ . It burns, Murasakibara thought, this hurts this burns, make it stop. _Is it not my own possession?_

He was vaguely aware of the man that was in the room with him. The person that he was currently sharing the bathroom with was short, much shorter than him, with extraordinarily pale legs. That was all Murasakibara could see of him, because every hurt too much to even bother.

He felt the burn of bleach as he shoved more of it down his throat, until the pain of it caused him to pass out.

Of course, he never woke up.

* * *

It came for Himuro right after. (His soul was so confused and scared.)

* * *

 

_ Her body is her own possession, isn’t it not? (Five times for your teeth.)  _ Himuro thought, remembering the text message as he reeled backwards, ice spreading through his chest, right where  _ it  _ touched him. He tried to suck a breath in, but everything was quickly becoming numb and soon, he couldn’t move his body.

Himuro tried to take a breath in, but he _ couldn’t, _ at least, not on his own terms. He was still breathing. Thought he wasn’t breathing. Himuro’s chest was moving up and down, his  _ body  _ was breathing.

But he was still frozen.

_ How strange... _ a voice inside his head said as Himuro began to panic as Murasakibara’s retching reached his ears, but he couldn’t  _ move  _ he couldn’t do  _ anything _ , other than just wait and panic.  _ You are very much different from the others...for Ryouta it changed his mind completely, but it didn’t last until his death. Satsuki was completely changed. Daiki was just controlled... _ Himuro was completely aware of the fact that his body was  _ moving _ , but he wasn’t controlling it,  _ Atsushi is vaguely aware of what’s happening, and you are completely aware of what’s happening _ .

Himuro opened up his cabinet before reaching up and grabbing the flour,  _ Do you know my story?  _ The voice asked as Himuro froze for a second, it’s essence wrapping around Himuro’s own, and he was suddenly aware of the fact that he had been shoved to the back of his own head.  _ I suppose that you haven’t learned all of it yet. _

_ You have only learned part of it _ . Himuro jumped as he felt the... _ thing _ almost  _ inject  _ himself into Himuro for a second. When it came out, he was cold and shuddering although his body didn’t move an inch.

_ Interesting... _ it purred.  _ I had never know that you were this close to Kagami, Himuro.  _ Himuro backed up to the very edge of his own mind as it swelled, growing stronger before it lunged at Himuro again. He just managed to dodge it before it swirled around, making room that Himuro didn’t even know was there. Himuro screamed as it stabbed him in the back, spreading through him.

He shook heavily as it invaded his mind, digging through his most precious memories- playing basketball with Kagami, Alex giving him a whole pickle when he scraped his knee, Murasakibara offering him one of his snacks, Murasakibara bending down to kiss him while Himuro’s mouth fell open, their first time together and there nerves that were spiked through Himuro every time that he had just  _ thought  _ about it beforehand.

Yanked out and thrown to the side.

_ Your family isn’t going to find any trace of you when they come back.  _ The voice teased as it used Himuro’s hands to spray flour into the air, so much that Himuro could hardly seen. He was at the very back of his head, but he could still see through his eyes as he went to a drawer and pulled out a lighter.

Himuro screamed- but he was still inside his head. He couldn’t feel anything as his skin turned red, then black, charring as the flour in the air ignited.

* * *

It came for Midorima next. (His soul was a little more knowledgeable, but still naive.)

* * *

“What?” Midorima snapped as he looked up from his homework. Takao was right across from him, staring right at him, “Don’t.” Midorima warned as Takao crept slowly a sly smile on his face. Midorima shuffled backwards and thrusted his legs forwards, so that Takao fell over.

“Shin-chan!” Takao whined, “What did you do that for?” He sat back and pouted at Midorima although his eyes were still playful.

“We have homework.” Midorima snapped, reaching back for his history book, “Which you wanted my help for, if I may remind you of that fact.”

“But  _ Shin-chan _ ,” Takao whined again, “I want to make out.” The shorter male said with a mischievous grin on his face. Midorima’s face quickly heated up and he turned away, hiding his cheeks with his hands as he heard Takao chuckle.

Don’t get him wrong he very much liked Takao but...he just wasn’t used to it. He wasn’t used to coming home Takao and being able to kiss him, to wrap his arms around Takao’s middle and just breath in his scent, to lap at Takao’s collarbone as soft breathy sighs left the smaller male-

“What were you thinking about Shin-chan?” Takao teased as Midorima’s face got hotter, resolutely refusing to look at Takao.

“Absolutely nothing.” Midorima snapped as he picked his history textbook back up and all but shoved it into his face, “Do your homework-” Midorima was caught off guard as the textbook was ripped out of his hands and thrown to the side. He would had argued, screeched at Takao for the chance of ruining his textbook, but he stopped short as he felt Takao’s lips on his.

His hands flew to Takao’s hips on instinct, the shorter male’s thin t-shirt doing almost nothing as Midorima could feel Takao’s body heat as he twisted, pressing his lips against Midorima’s harder.

Midorima was the one to break the kiss, but only due to the lack of air. He took in a heated breath, staring right into Takao’s eyes as a smirk began to break out across his point guard’s cheeks.

“Takao…” Midorima tried to warn again, but he was silenced by another kiss. This time, Midorima wasn’t just complacent, he was kissing Takao back. His back was up against Takao’s headboard, and Takao was just about placed in his laps. Midorima began tracing circles into Takao’s skin, his shirt have ridden up a bit.

Takao sighed into his mouth and Midorima’s head was pushed closer as Takao’s fingers laced into his hair, pulling him closer- as if that were possible. The only barrier that was separating them right now where their clothes.

And Midorima didn’t have any intent of getting rid of that barrier quite yet.

Both men broke the kiss as Midorima’s phone rang, shattering the moment into pieces. Midorima shot Takao an apologetic look as he took the call, placing the phone slightly away from his ear so that the yelling didn’t go straight into his ear.

“Where are you Shintarou!” His mother screeched through the phone, “You were supposed to be at home an hour ago!” Takao gave him a rueful look as he shuffled over to Midorima’s side, so that they were sharing some of their body heat.

“I told both you and father that I was spending the night at Takao’s house so that I could help him study.”  _ Though we may not be studying the whole time... _ Midorima thought before he shoved the indecent thought to the back of his head, “There is no need for you to worry-”

“Did you pray for them?” His mother snapped, cutting him off. Midorima stopped short of answering, mouthing a curse that he didn’t dare say with his mother on the line. He had forgotten. 

His mother was one of those people that believe that the past should never be left behind, and that we should always remember- even worship at times- the people that had passed.

In his case, there were four people that had passed- five if you included Himuro who Midorima had never truly known himself. They had all died in mysterious circumstances- they all died due to suicide, but it seemed like they just used whatever they had at hand and killed themselves. The new reports had it labeled as unnatural, or abnormal, but no one could explain it. And due to the includance of Himuro, no one could say that it was targeting only Miracles.

There were only two clues. The newest clue that the police had was one from several months ago, from Aomine’s suicide, when he jumped in front of a truck. The security cameras showed him walking around the police station, looking dazed- but when he had just given a testimony on two of his friend’s murders, then that was to be expected- before he turned around suddenly and looked at one of the storage closets.

The camera could record video, and there wasn’t a sound that was made. The only sounds was Aomine’s own.

Aomine walked over to the closet and opened it...and that was when things got odd. All of a sudden, Aomine straightened out, back so straight and rigid that you could barely recognize that Aomine was in there. Then Aomine began walking. According to the reports, he walked out of the door and jumped into the path of an eighteen-wheeler.

That, and the message that Aomine had partly been able to decode.

All Aomine had seen on the message was that:  _ Such a simplistic thing life is. He thought. I don’t want to be part of it anymore. (Thrice for your bones) _ . Aomine had had no problem reading it- but he could only read that much, and the rest was undecipherable for everyone else.

Midorima had been doing some research and had come to a conclusion.

“No mother.” Midorima sighed, waiting for the inevitable earful, “I forgot to pray for them.”

“You _idiot!_ ” His mother screeched, “ _You better not_ dare _to come into my household with that taint on you! Do you hear my you worthless thing?_ ” Midorima resisted the urge to roll his eyes. The last time that he had done that on accident, his father had crushed his glasses, leaving him almost blind for nearly a week before a new pair suddenly appeared on his night table during the night.

“Yes mother.” Midorima responded, trying to sound revent even as Takao’s fingers were dancing up and down his spine and soft kisses were being placed at that base of his neck, “I will pray.” He quickly hung up, ridding his mother’s voice from the air.

“How long?” Takao asked as Midorima turned around so that their lips could meet again.

“I’d say until I come home tomorrow.” Midorima replied before he heard a knock at their door.

Knockknockknock- “Kazu-chan, it’s time for dinner!”  Makiko yelled through the door. Both boys broke apart on instinct, sending worried glances towards the door. Midorima’s heart was still racing. He thought that it had been  _ it _ .

“Coming!” Takao yelled back before it was his turn to shoot Midorima an apologetic look before he went to work cleaning himself up. Midorima did the same, flattening down his hair and making sure that his shirt hadn’t ridden up. He joined Takao at the door and they walked down together, the shorter male just a few steps in front of him.

Takao raced ahead into the kitchen while Midorima trailed behind, using his time to take another look at Takao’s house. He had been here so many times that it couldn’t count it- but it still amazing him every time. Instead of everything being perfectly strategically placed, there was stuff everywhere: vases with no plants, slightly cracked picture frames, splotches of dirty handprints.

It felt like a home.

Midorima was the second to last one into the dining room- Takao’s father was just a few steps behind him when he walked in- but he certainly was the tallest person there. The first few times he felt self-conscious, but after doing it so many times , he really and truly felt like he fit in, and relaxed.

He ate his dinner with the Takao’s. He stayed mostly quiet, unless he was asked something, and instead listening in on other conversations. Takao was blackmailing poor Makiko with something so that he could keep her quiet about seeing her brother and Midorima making out one time in public- and the last time that they had made out in public- while Takao’s mother was complaining with Takao’s father about something that had happened at work.

Dinner passed by quickly, but Midorima was happy, even until he was in bed with Takao, their lips locked and their limbs tangled together. 

“What’s going on with you?” Takao asked after he kissed the smile on Midorima’s mouth, “You’re so…” Midorima raised an eyebrow at him, “Happy?” Takao finished. Midorima rolled his eyes at Takao, “There’s your signature scowl!” Takao crowed before Midorima shut him up with another kiss.

It wasn’t that much longer before they were both nearly asleep, their lips nearly missing and their hands slowing down. Takao was the first one to fall asleep, and Midorima barely had the time to register it before he fell asleep as well.

* * *

Midorima was woken up by movement. He cracked one eyes open to note that Takao was in the process of slipping out of bed before he quietly moved out of the room and closed the door behind him.

* * *

When Midorima woke up the second time, it was because of knocking. Someone was rapping at the door. His heart had begun to race. There was no need for Takao to knock to get back into his own room.

Midorima burrowed under the sheets, not daring to take a breath and hoped the White Death would go away. He had only learned of it about a week ago, when the first snowfall appeared. He had had no clue figuring out what- because he knew that it was a what- had caused the death of his friends, and that was when he had figured it out.

The White Death was a Mexican ghost intent on eliminating everyone who knew their story. Everyone who learned about her died horrific deaths. And Midorima was also pretty sure he knew _how_ the story got around. The messages. If all of them got messages like Aomine, then that marked the moment when it was aware of them. And why they died so soon afterwards.

The knocking became louder. Midorima curled in on himself. Then he heard a voice.

“Shin-chan? Can you please open the door?” Midorima relaxed, and, feeling a bit sheepish, opened the door for Takao so that the raven-haired male could enter his own room?

“Why-?” Midorima began, but Takao had already fallen into bed and slammed his eyes shut. Midorima resolved to ask him in the morning. 

* * *

Midorima was woke up for the third time by his phone buzzing. Rolling over so that he didn’t disturb Takao, he lifted it up so that he could see the message that he had gotten, sure that it was from his parents.

It wasn’t.

_ When her family returned, they found no trace of her. But they had her memories. (Six for eyes) _

Midorima breath quickened-  _ but I’ve already heard that story. That’s what calls it. Isn’t it?  _ -and that was when he heard the knocking from the door.

Knockknockknockknockknockknock knock.

Seven knocks.

An unnatural pattern. 

Midorima was glued to the bed, unable to move, unable to respond. A small strangled sound came from his throat, and Takao stirred next to him, before he turned over. His mouth was open in what was undoubtedly a joke, but it seemed to dry in his mouth a he looked at the pure terror on Midorima’s face?

“What it is?” Takao asked in a hushed whisper.

It knocked again.

“What?” Takao snapped, a little irritated now. Midorima wanted to tell him, but he wasn’t sure which one was the call now, the message or the story. Maybe it was both.

Midorima shook his head.

“Look,” Takao said as he began to slip out of bed. It was a little chilly, so Midorima assumed that he was just going to pick up one of his sweaters from the ground, “I can get my mom if you’d-” Takao opened the door. 

Midorima didn’t even have the time to screamed as it rushed him.

“It’s fine.” Midorima’s mouth said. _(But there was no mind.)_ _Seven times for your soul._ It thought gleefully, sitting in Midorima’s body, making itself comfortable, getting itself familiar with all of the nooks and crannies. _Just a little longer and I’ll murder them all._

* * *

Takao’s soul was the next soul. (And his soul was all so ready, but also knowing.)

* * *

Takao looked out of the window. He knew that he was supposed to paying attention to the lesson, but he just couldn’t.

He had a hard time doing so when he had the incentive of looking at Midorima’s broad back and waiting for him to turn around, blush, and snap at Takao to listen to the lesson. He didn’t even try now.

“Takao?” Takao turned to look at his classmate who had just tapped him on the shoulder. His classmate looked right into his eyes for a second, until they seemed to come back to their senses and say what they needed to, “Class is over.” Takao nodded once, slowly, before he rose to his feet.

He hadn’t even noticed when the first class ended.

He missed his counselor visit. 

As Takao picked up his bookbag, he could hear his classmate leaving the room, though he was quickly replaced by the next person that came in. Takao didn’t even need to turn around to know who it was.

“Takao…” Miyaji said as Takao slowly turned around, getting ready to leave, “It’s been three weeks.” And Takao hadn’t been to practice once. Three weeks since Midorima died. Three weeks since Takao had gone to basketball practice. It wasn’t that hard to put together, “Today’s your last chance before you get cut from the team.”

Takao nodded in agreement, “Bye Miyaji.” He said with a certain finality before he started to walk out of the classroom. The older male was obviously stunned for a few seconds, but he recovered quickly and caught up to Takao just before he walked out of the door, wrapping his hand around Takao’s wrist.

“You can’t-” Miyaji stopped, taking in air with a slight hiss as he tried to calm himself down, “Takao. You  _ love _ basketball. What happened to that?” Miyaji threw his hands into the air, releasing Takao’s wrist, “What happened to the person that was always joking, happy,  _ annoying _ .” Miyaji hissed out the last word, “You can’t just throw it all away because of  _ him _ -” Takao walked out of the classroom. He slammed the door behind him.

He didn’t want to hear it.

He knew what he was doing wasn’t normal- not if you just lost a schoolmate, even if you lost a partner. But Midorima was more than that. Takao felt it in his bones. They had only just started-  _ and it was over so quickly. _

Midorima had been added to the roster of people who had committed suicide under mysterious circumstances. 

He had taken a lethal dose of several different medicines that he had easily in his access. At least, that was what the news reports had said. His parents had dragged him away from the television once the conspiracy theorists had come on and he hadn’t heard anymore.

The police had interrogated Takao for  _ hours _ . He had no clue what had happened. 

Though he didn’t tell the entire truth.

The people that interrogated him were vastly different. He had two men and one woman. The woman reminded him intensely of Aomine, which her deep blue hair, and sharp eyes. The two men were vastly different. One reeked with the aura of authority that had didn’t have, while the other man just seemed weighed down.

They went through every detail that Takao knew, going over everything five times at least.

Though Takao still kept on thing close to his chest.

He still had Midorima’s phone. Midorima never took it from his house. So Takao kept it. He shouldn’t he should have given it back. He didn’t.

He couldn’t part with it. He knew that it was borderline insane, but he just couldn’t. He had kept everything that Midorima had left behind-

 

“Takao Kazunari!” His mother snapped, bringing Takao back to the present, “Are you in there!” Takao looked up at his mother, and focused on her. After a few seconds, his mother sighed, “The counselor said that you didn’t come to meet her.”

“I lost track of time.” Takao admitted as his eyes glanced around the room. He was in his living room.

“That shouldn’t happen.” His mother sighed, “Your teacher should have called you to take you out of class.” She stopped for a second before she gave Takao a sort of one eyed stare, “Did you tell her this morning?”

“I forgot.” Takao replied, and his mother  _ exploded _ .

“ _ Takao Kazunari! You’d better get your head out of the clouds and start listening to me! You can’t just break down like this. What was Midorima to you _ -” Takao turned away, but his mother yanked him backwards, he reeled backwards, the instinct to straighten himself up kicking in to late, and he tripped over the end, ending with his head being slammed into the floor.

“Kazu!” His mother had screeched and pulled Takao up, though not roughly, “I’m so sorry-”

“It’s fine.” Takao replied without thinking twice then he headed up to his own room. His head hurt like absolute hell, but it didn’t really hurt at all. He went to his drawer and picked up the phone that was there.

If there was ever a day that he felt like he needed answers to  _ something _ then today was that day. Takao easily got into Midorima’s phone and did the same thing that the police would have done. Check through his internet history.

For days, it was nothing out of the ordinary, but there was a string of searches the week before Midorima died. For the first few tries, Midorima seemed to only have a general idea of what was going on, but after the third search, they got more specific and the searches led to one website.

When Takao clicked on the link, everything seemed to fall into place.

Midorima was always tense when he heard knocking- because he thought it was the White Death.

Why Midorima didn’t tell him- because the White Death targeted whoever knew of it.

When Midorima didn’t let him in at first- because of the White Death.

When Takao opened the door and Midorima began to act slightly different.

Takao swayed for a second, the world seeming to shift around him for a second. He fell sideways, Midorima’s phone clattering out of his hands before he picked it up again and scrolled through his messages. There was only one from a number that he didn’t recognize.

Most of the text was illegible- and it was the same for Aomine as well. Takao could only read one part.

_ They were all murdered. (Seven times for your souls.) _

Then, he heard a knock at his door.

Knockknockknockknockknockknock knock

Takao didn’t even think twice before opening the door. There was nothing there. Nothing at all. 

Takao knew what he had to do.

He told his mother that he was going out for a few hours, and grabbed all of the money that he thought that he could need. He slipped out of the house, ignoring the ice that was sinking into his veins. 

When he got to the Skytree, he craned his head back, so that he could take it all in before the ice  nearly took over his whole body, leaving him shiving. Thankfully for him, due to the weather, no one noticed.

Good.

No one was supposed to suspect him. Once he had gotten past all of the security, he was led to the observation deck with a tour group. Their leader pointed out the part that was having repairs done to it, and once they had all gone, Takao shuffled his way over there, his entire body frozen and he was shaking heavily to try and conserve heat.

He had Midorima’s phone close to his chest, and he had himself as well. With the height that he was going to jump from, neither were going to survive the fall, and it should all end there.

No more deaths.

No more pain.

And Takao would be able to see Midorima again.  _ And when people came to investigate his death, they all died too _ . The thought ran through Takao’s mind, but it was only when he was on the way down that he realized it.

It had him.

He wasn’t safe. It had been there. It had gotten him. And he had just willingly jumped off of the Tokyo Skytree. Takao didn’t have the time to scream before he splattered against the ground, a searing pain running through him for a moment. But only for a moment.

* * *

 

Kasamatsu is next.(His soul is revengeful, but misguided.)

* * *

 

Kasamatsu watched as his brothers,  Makoto and Maru came running down the stairs. Makoto, who was older by two years, but younger by four- the middle child- was the first one down, the youngest of the Kasamatsu’s- Maru the last one down.

Kasamatsu watched them out of the corner of his eyes as he watched the television.

There had been another death- this one only hours ago. 

Takao.

Kasamatsu hadn’t known him all that well- they could barely be called acquaintances, and Takao was just  _ that  _ friendly with everyone- but still. The guy did happen to be his bisexual awakening so...yeah. There was that.

“What are you watching Yukio?” Makoto asked. Kasamatsu gave his younger brother an annoyed look as he turned off the television in one swift movement.

“Don’t think that I’m going to be distracted that easily.” Kasamatsu snapped as he turned back to his immediately younger brother, “What do you want?” He asked as Makoto pouted.

“ _ I  _ wanted to see what you were watching on TV.” Makoto scooted closer,  a pout on the fourteen year old’s face , “It looked gruesome.”

“That was an old acquaintance of mine.” Kasamatsu raised an eyebrow as Makoto jumped back, a blush on his face.

“Oooo.” The youngest brother, Maru, goaded, “Makoto’s in trooubllle.”

“Clam it.” Makoto snapped before he turned back to Kasamatsu, “One. Sorry. Two, is there any food in the fridge?”

“Mom made some cookies earlier, so you two can have those.” Kasamatsu responded before turning around to watch both his brothers leave the room and head to the kitchen for their snack. Kasamatsu waited a few more seconds before turning the television back on.

The sight was truly was gruesome. Takao was lying broken on the ground, and it looked like just about every bone in his body had been shattered, and there was also shattered glass and circuits beneath him. Apparently, Takao seemed to have Midorima’s phone with him, when he jumped off of the cliff.

The news correspondents said that Takao had been spiraling into a depression, refusing to go see his counselors and quitting the basketball team after playing since middle school. It said that Takao had been coping with the suicide of his close friend, Midorima Shintarou horribly.

If only they had known that they weren’t close friends. Though, it might be good that they didn’t find out the same way that Kasamatsu did- finding them in the middle of making out while they hid in a closet.

The correspondents went on and on around the lax security on the Skytree- about how it was so easy for Takao to slip away from his tour group and find a way to fall out of the building. They were all harping on the lax security, ignoring the bigger issue.

Takao was the seventh one.

Seven people, dead- all self-imposed. With no reason.

Kasamatsu had  _ known _ Kise. He had known him so well. He had always had an idea that Kise had liked him- though he was still surprised when Kise had kissed him- but he had had  _ no  _ indication that Kise was even the tiniest bit depressed. He might have a inferiority complex- something that Kasamatsu had been working on- but nothing that would lead to him killing himself.

Kasamatsu couldn’t say that he knew everyone, but he did know that no one that died because it was be meditated.

Kise died by hanging himself- using a belt that he had on hand.

Momoi drowned- in her own bathtub.

Aomine jumped in front of a truck- all he had to do was leaving a building.

Murasakibara swallowed bleach- a household toxins that he could easily get his hands on.

Himuro burned to death- but he used flour as the food for the fire.

Midorima overdosed- but he lived with a doctor, so all sorts of medicine were readily available.

Takao jumped off the Skytree- and he didn’t even have to do that much work to get away.

Ever death seemed to be a spur of the moment thing- the most obvious one behind Himuro, who had one of the most painful routes, but one of the simplest. Burning. Using flour, which is readily available in just about every household.

Call Kasamatsu crazy, but there was a theme here.

He was pretty sure that something made them kill themselves. He just had to fight against it, because he knew that it was going to come for him.

“Onii-chan?” Kasamatsu turned around to look at Maru, the news segment had already moved on, “Are you going to be like them?” 

Kasamatsu scoffed, though he did wonder how long his brother had been there, “Of course not.”  _ Hopefully _ , “I’m not like the rest of them. Besides, if anything happens to me, you’re going to protect me, aren’t you?”

“Of course!” Maru replied, puffing out his chest.

“Good for you.” Makoto chuckled from the doorway, munching on a oatmeal cookie- no raisins, “And Mom said that you need to clue your room.” Maru pouted for a second before he trudged out of the room, his shoulders hunched over.

“Fine.” Was the youngest brothers last words before he raced up the stairs.

“Catch.” Kasamatsu caught the bag of cookies easily as his brother tossed it over, “You’re worried, aren’t you?”

Kasamatsu sighed, “Of course I am. They’re all dropping like flies, and there’s not many of us left.”

“Do you really believe those zelous groups?” Makoto asked.

“Do you have a better explanation?” Kasamatsu countered, “Because all we know it that the victims get a text of some sort before they kill themselves. I’m sorry to say this but-” Kasamatsu paused to take a bite out of a cookie, “It’s one of the only things that makes sense.”

“It’s ridiculous.” Makoto snapped as he finished off a cookie, crumbs falling to the fall, “It’s all bullshit.”

“Language.” Kasamatsu chided, “And you need to get some rest.” Kasamatsu glanced at the screen, “It’s 10 and you have a test tomorrow, don’t you?” Makoto rolled his eyes before he left the room as well. Kasamatsu watched television for a few more seconds before leaving as well, retreating up to his room.

Once he was there, he decided that his best course of action from there would be to study just in case he had any pop quizzes. It was only Biology that he had those, but he was lucky to get above a seventy on those.

Right as Kasamatsu opened his textbook, his phone buzzed. Kasamatsu picked up it without thinking, and let out an audible sigh of relief when he saw that the sender was his mother, telling him that he could go to sleep anytime that he wanted, that his parents were going to be out until late afternoon tomorrow.

Kasamatsu didn’t like it, but there wasn’t anything that he could do.

When his phone chimed again, he picked it up without thinking, and read all the of message that he could decipher-

_ So were all the people that came to investigate her death- but by then, so many people had heard of her. (Wait for the telltale knock.) _

-before he let out a muffled scream and dropped his phone. It thumped on the ground, but Kasamatsu’s heartbeat was louder, faster.

Because he had just gotten a message.

Which meant that he was about to die.

He was going to kill himself.

But not before he had a clue of what was doing this. Kasamatsu forced his mind away from his impending demise, and instead tried to find out what was going to make him kill himself, and if there was any way to avoid it.

It took him about twelve searches, but he did manage to find what it was.

The White Death. A myth of a ghost that hated life so much that he erased himself from life, along with all of his possessions. Since they killed themselves, the news got around, and the White Death would kill everyone that knew about them.

Suddenly Kasamatsu felt sick to his stomach when he realized something.

Midorima and Takao had figured it out too.

Takao had jumped with Midorima’s phone.

He was trying to destroy all evidence of it. Takao had most likely jumped to try and get rid of it once and for all.

_ That means,  _ Kasamatsu thought with a smile on his face,  _ I still have a chance. If Takao died completely due to his own means, and he got a message, then it means that I can live past it. I’m not going to die. _

Knockknockknockknockknockknockknock

Kasamatsu didn’t think twice about the knocks, knowing that Maru probably needed something.

When he opened the door, he was looking down on a figure that was hooded, from head to toe.

_ Kasamatsu Yukio isn’t it?  _ The figure said without moving its mouth once- it didn’t move at all actually.  _ I’ve been sent for you next. _

“ _ What _ ?” Kasamatsu exclaimed as he inched backwards, “ _ Like hell _ .” Kasamatsu spat. The figure chuckled.

_ Not yet. I want to talk first, maybe clear somethings up for you. It’s not you finding out my story that making this happen. _

_ Someone is sending me at you. That is why you’re being- _

Kasamatsu snapped back into his body when he was being tackled. He didn’t know when he was gotten into the kitchen, but suddenly, he was there and he had a knife on his hands. He was fighting off Maru for a reason that he didn’t understand.

_ Nevermind _ . The figure said as Kasamatsu was snapped back to his room, for only a second before he snapped back to the present, where he  _ actually  _ was.

Just in time to see himself drag a knife across his arm and watch blood well out of it and he kicked Maru away. 

* * *

 

Kagami’s soul is the last soul. (And he is so weighed down and paranoid).

* * *

 

It’s been half a year since the last death- Kasamatsu. There are still no explanations for them, and no one even knows why they all did it in the first place. In all, there had been eight deaths.

And it had stayed that way, and Kagami thanked  _ God  _ for that.

It had been hard for...a while. Thankfully, he still had Kuroko. Akashi also survived it- unfortunately. 

Basketball had been boring without anyone to go against. Pretty much all of the teams had fallen apart- only Rakuzan had been standing after the whole fiasco had started.

And now, he was going against them.

It was the Winter Cup match again, Seirin versus Rakuzan. They were neck and neck, and they only had a few minutes left until the match was over. Rakuzan was only two points ahead, but they kept on matching each other.

Kagami’s head whipped around as he searched for Akashi. The red haired male was behind him, ready for someone to drive past their defenses and seal both their fates. Kagami scrambled backwards to match him just in time for Mibuchi to come running forwards.

Kagami blocked him just in time so that he couldn’t perform one of his signature shots. Mibuchi shot him a smirk and before Kagami knew it, Akashi was there- taking a shot.

Winning the game.

Sealing their fates.

The buzzer rung right after the last shot was made.

Rakuzan had won.

Kagami folded over in half as Akashi’s team tackled him. Akashi fell to the ground, tripping over his own feet. His red hair was lost in the huddle as he was smothered.

Hyuga was the first to him, disappointment sharp on his face, but Kagami knew that it wasn’t directed at him.

“Good job.” Hyuga tried to placate as Seirin huddled together, sharing their loss.

* * *

 

Kagami was one of the first ones out of the locker room. Defeat weighed down heavily on him, but there was always that fact that there was next year- and also he wasn’t fighting against a complete douchebag.

After the first time that they beat Rakuzan, Akashi was back to ‘normal’- not that Kagami would ever believe that he was going to be safe around him.

Out of all the Generation of Miracles and their partners, the only ones left were Kagami, Kuroko, and Akashi.

Everyone else was dead.

It had been half a year since the last death, though Kagami was still taken to a counselor every day.

Kagami always wondered if he would ever understand it.

* * *

 

“Kagami-kun?” Kagami looked down at his partner, an inquisitive look on his face, “Do you want to go to Maji Burger now?”

Kagami nodded vigorously, grabbing all of his stuff so that he could quickly make his way off of the court quickly so that they could go eat.

It was only until they were half there that Kagami figured out  _ why  _ Kuroko had wanted to leave.

“If you were tired,” Kagami grumbled, “You could have just said so. You don’t need to bribe me with burgers.”

“But it’s easier to do it this way.” Kuroko responded as Kagami shot him an annoyed look before a smile settled on his face.

“Sure.” Kagami laughed as he entered Maji Burger, and placed his order. He noted that Kuroko raised an eyebrow at the amount of burgers that he ordered, but he ignored it.

When he went to sit down, Kuroko opened his mouth to speak, but Kagami didn’t wait to see what he was going to say.

“Excuse me Kagami.” Kagami jerked up and nearly fell out of the seat as he almost sat on someone’s lap. And- just his luck- it happened to be Akashi Seijuurou that he nearly dack-sat, “I would have thought that you have learned your lesson about looking before you sit down.”

Kagami glared at Akashi as he sat down again, before he jerked his head up, “And how do you know about that?” He snapped as Akashi, knowing that he was referring to the first time that he eat with Kuroko- on accident.

“Tetsuya told me about it.” Kagami twitched with annoyance at the casualness that he spoke Kuroko’s first name with, but Kuroko spoke again before Kagami could think it over anymore.

“It was a story that came up when Akashi and I talked one time.” 

“Ah.” Kagami replied before he began to stuff his face with food.

“Kagami-kun shouldn’t eat that much that quickly.” Kuroko didn’t have many emotions, but what he said sounded extremely...accusatory, well, at least for Kuroko.

Kagami glanced at him out of the corner of his eyes as he kept on eating. It was just now that it came to mind, but Kuroko had been much more...demanding...for quite a while now. Kagami realized that it had been so long since he and Kuroko had just been able to relax and enjoy each other’s company.

For some reason, Kuroko had seemed like he was picking fights with people. He had never been argumentative...just focused. Now, it seemed like he wanted everyone to line up for him without question.

Call him an idiot, but Kagami found that whenever Kuroko seemed to come to school annoyed, something bad always seemed to happen, like...Kagami’s thoughts stopped dead in their tracks.

There wasn’t bad  _ things  _ that had happened. Just something bad happened.

A suicide.

Everytime that Kuroko was bad at someone, someone had died that day.

Oh god.

Kagami immediately put down his burger and stopped chewing so quickly, just like Kuroko said.

He was walking on a thin wire here.

“He figured it out.” Akashi noted from beside Kagami, and it took him a second to register what the shorter male had just said before he leaned over to whisper something into Kagami’s ear.

_ She wanted to erase every trace of herself from this Earth. And, even in death, the will to do that was so strong that she came back, As the White Death. (And watch out for the White Death.) _

Kagami shuddered as he went over the message again and again in his mind, before he slowly moved to stand up.

“Sit  _ down Kagami _ .” Kuroko snapped suddenly, and Kagami noticed that he was shaking. His outburst had only attracted attention from the family right in front of them, but that was only for a second, “Please listen.” Kuroko commanded.

“You’re going to tell him?” Akashi asked with his eyebrows raised. Kagami had begun to search for exits.

“Yes.” Kuroko answer curtly before he lowered his voice into a whisper, “Listen up Kagami-kun. You are going to shoot yourself in the head. You cannot stop it.

“Not since I’ve gotten my calling.”

“Akashi.” Kagami breathed, he had heard about the texts from unknown numbers, but the texts had been untraceable. And who would have had the money and time to do that?

“Now I suggest that-” Before Kuroko had the time to finish that sentence, Kagami was already running, feet propelling him out of the restaurant before both Kuroko and Akashi even had time to reach out for him.

Kagami ran all the way home, his blood pounding in his ears as he locked the door behind him. He was instantly on his phone, calling 911, getting the police involved. He knew that he sounded like a babbling idiot, but  _ fuck it _ , because he did not want to die.

He had a gun- throughout everything he was still American- a shotgun. If he came to it, he was going to protect himself.

Hopefully-

Knock knock knock knock knock knock knock

Every knock was seperated and deliberate. Kagami went to his room so that he could hide, his shotgun under his arm. He locked the door to his own room just in time- he heard his door open.

“Kagami-kun…” Kuroko crooned and the voice carried. There was only a hallway separating them, “I need to talk to you...open the door.” Kagami felt the temperature drop several degrees and he pushed his back against his door so that Kuroko wouldn’t be able to get in.

“Did you hear that Akashi-kun?” Kuroko asked, and Kagami swore under his breath. Kuroko had heard him.

“I did.” Akashi answered, “It came from here.” Kagami’s heart skipped a beat as he felt the door knob jiggle. He slammed his palm against it so that Akashi couldn’t open it with whatever he was doing.

“Open the door.” Kuroko crooned, and Kagami shuddered because he could hear Kuroko’s voice so well, it was like they were next to each other, “We’re partners, we can trust each other.” Kagami tensed when Kuroko said this, only to push himself away from the door and screech at Kuroko.

“ _ You killed all of them, we aren’t- _ ” Kagami stopped dead when the door unlocked with an ominous click.

Kagami steeled his nerves and waited for them to rush him. They didn’t.

Kagami knew that they were there, but for some reason, they weren’t coming inside.

Kagami had no clue why two psychos were refusing to come into his room, but he was going to use all of the advantages that he could get. He threw open the door and lifted the shotgun at them.

“Don’t-” His breath left his throat. Akashi was still there...so was Kuroko...well.

There was a cloud of blackness where Kuroko used to stand. It was in the shape of a person, but Kagami couldn’t pinpoint any features on it. It wasn’t moving at all, it was perfectly stationary- it was just that Kagami couldn't figure out any of its features.

It swarm him, but Kagami couldn’t react fast enough, and he could instantly feel it squirming around in his mind, making itself comfortable.

Kagami lifted up the gun.  _ (Though he tried to fight it. It was all over with the pull of a trigger. The cops showed up too late to do anything other than to record what would be the last death.) _

* * *

 

~~_ The White Death is widely considered as only a myth, a story to scare children into being grateful, so that they won’t do the same. (Once for your skin.) _ ~~

~~_ Once upon a time, a long time ago, there was a woman who hated life. She hated everything about it, from the way that people destroyed themselves to get the simplest glimp of happiest, to the way that people tore others apart over it. (Twice for your hair.) _ ~~

~~_ Such a simplistic thing life is. She thought. I don’t want to be part of it anymore. (Thrice for your bones) _ ~~

~~_ One day, once upon a time, when his family was out of the house, she set every last one of her possessions on fire, so that she could erase himself from this Earth. (Four times for your heart.) _ ~~

~~_ Her body is his own possession, isn’t it not? (Five times for your teeth.) _ ~~

~~_ When her family returned, they found no trace of him. But they had her memories. (Six for eyes) _ ~~

~~_ They were all murdered. (Seven times for your souls.) _ ~~

~~_ So were all the people that came to investigate her death- but by then, so many people had heard of her. (Wait for the telltale knock.) _ ~~

~~_ She wanted to erase every trace of himself from this Earth. And, even in death, the will to do that was so strong that she came back, As the White Death. (And watch out for the White Death.) _ ~~

_ _

_ The White Death lived a long, long time ago. _

_ When it died, its spirit was passed on from person to person. The aversion to life, would weaken, but there would always be the compulsion to erase their existence. _

_ When this one was born, it was different from the first day that it was alive. And when He grew up, He began to notice it. _

_ No one would notice Him even if He was walking right next to them. They would jump when He spoke up, so, most of the time, He was alone. _

_ But then He met  _ him _. No matter how quiet He was, how small He tried to make himself, he always noticed him. _

_ Over time, He began to love him, and it was all encompassing, consuming. _

_ And he loved Him back. _

_ Everyone else didn’t matter, not all all. Not to them. So, when he thought that he had had enough of them, he drove Him to a fury, sending him to take their souls, and therefore, their lives. _

 

 

_ The End _

 

 

 


End file.
